


tattoo

by jemimswest



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemimswest/pseuds/jemimswest





	tattoo

Neymar and Rafinha were dancing Wesley Safadao, having a beer and laughing 

Se olhar pra trás vai perceber  
Vai ver que hoje eu tô melhor do que você

Olhando no meu rosto só vê sorriso  
E dentro do meu peito só tem amor, amor

translation; If you look back you will realize

Maybe today I'm better than you  
Looking at my face only see smile  
And in my chest just have love, love

When Brazilians were getting excited, they saw their boyfriends, Messi and Stegen, looking at them with incredulous looks. 

"I did not understand anything about music but I must say that you are sexy Rafinha" Marc came hugging her boyfriend and depositing a kiss on the top of Rafinha's head.  
"I just understood the word amor" the Argentine said with a kiss on Neymar   
"Of course it's what you feel about me." Messi was embarrassed by hearing this phrase in front of another couple, when would respond the bell rang 

"It must be my tattoo artist" Neymar said "You will make a tattoo, Ney?" Lionel asked "Yeah, me and Rafita"  
"Do not you tell me it was going to make a tattoo Rafa" Marc said   
"It was supposed to be a surprise," he said Rafinha glaring Neymar with eyes   
"What will you do?"   
"It's a surprise but you will like"  
"Please say it is not my name"  
"Of course not you think I look like a WAG?"   
"Look if you look at the size of your ass, I would say yes"   
"Shut up"  
"Rafa comes, Caio will tattoo in the game room" Neymar says   
"I'm going, wait by surprise, blond"

"Lio, we should be afraid of these two?"  
"I fear so," Both, Marc and Lionel wanted to know what the two brunettes were up, good thing could not be changed as they were with beer and music.

An hour passed and Neymar appeared shirtless and with the side of the red body because the needle. Messi can not help but notice how much the body Neymar was seductive the belly, the chest, and the tattoos made him even sexier. Neymar then approached Messi took his hand and led him into the garden.

Marc saw the couple leaving the house hand in hand, they were so happy and he knew what kind of happiness was that he felt the same along with Rafinha.

"Ney, that tattoo you've done?"   
"I did the day I went to Barcelona which coincidentally was the same day I saw yiu for the first time personally"   
"Ney ..."   
"Lio remember that you were in the lobby with Xavi and Pique and I showed up, I was so nervous because just had stars in Barcelona and I was just starting"   
"Turns out you became a star Ney or rather you turned my star"   
"Yes, and you turned my constellation" Neymar and Messi kissed passionately and stayed like that for a long time

 

Marc was already going to room games when Rafinha hall appeared   
"It was putting a "looking up" poster with a picture of you"   
"Stop being dramatic Marc"   
"Look who's talking"   
"Today you want to catch"   
"Only if it is in bed"  
"My god I dating a pervert"   
"As if you were not pervert brazilian"   
"True"   
"And then that tattoo you did"  
"I did some coordinates on the wrist"said Rafinha showing the tattoo   
"Coordinates?"  
"Yes, the coordinates of the first time I saw you"  
"Wait you located in coordinates the first time we met?"   
"Yes I used Google Maps is not that hard" "I'm serious Rafael"  
"Because I do not Marc? I'll always be in love with you"   
"What if we separate?"  
"What will not happen but if it happens I say are the coordinates of Barcelona, my favorite team"   
"Rafa ..."   
"I thought you would like"  
"I loved Rafa, with all my heart but no one ever did anything for me like that"   
"And why not do? You're an angel, my angel." Marc not know what to say kisses Rafinha

 

"Pack one room please" Lionel said coming into the room   
"Preferably in your house" Neymar said.

The two couples spent the afternoon talking about tattoos and Lionel was tempted to make a and Marc still had their doubts to do. When the four players were with nothing to do Marc suggests they play "I never". And so was the rest of the night for the two couples, a lot of music Wesley safadão, beer and dances but with much love involved.


End file.
